


That one story I can’t find

by crymeatable



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I’m desperate enough to really post this, I’ve checked my history twice, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Wow, bro I really want to find this specific Sam/Steve story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crymeatable/pseuds/crymeatable
Summary: I really need to find this specific story:
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	That one story I can’t find

Ok so it was a Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson story and it was after the whole RAFT incident. Steve rescues Sam and then on the plane home, Steve’s tryna get some sexy time but it turns out that Sam was raped in the prison by the guards stuff and at one point Steve goes into the bathroom to see Sam’s bare back covered in bruises.

Skip ahead and Steve is torturing one of the guys that tortured Sam and Sam at one point said something to the guy as well 

Anyways I have a very vague memory of the description: something about Sam knowing he shouldn’t like Steve torturing the dude but he was happy about it. 

Obviously the author could’ve deleted it but I’m trying to keep my hopes up


End file.
